


Carried by a thousand broken wings

by stilinskimess (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 8, post 8x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stilinskimess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though late, Castiel responds to Dean's prayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried by a thousand broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> set after 8x16 'Remember the Titans'
> 
> also, the title doesn't really got anything to do with this. it is inspired by the song 'Broken Wings' by Flyleaf.

It had been three days since the last time Dean prayed to Castiel, begged him to look out for his brother. But still, there was no sign from the angel. Dean didn't know what to think anymore. A part of him believed that maybe Cas had really given up on him this time. Maybe he had finally realised what Dean really was. That he was not worth it. That he brought nothing but pain to him. That he had corrupted him in every way possible. That everything that ever happened between them was a mistake, and maybe Cas decided to stay away from him for good this time.  


The other part of him remembered those words his best friend had said to him. He'd said he didn't want to go back to heaven, cause if he saw what he'd caused, he would kill himself. Dean felt something break inside of him as he put the pieces together. What if Cas was dead? Dean couldn't bear the thought of it being true. And if it was, it would be his fault. Because if he had tried to reach out to Cas and talk to him, sort things out, maybe he would still be there now by his side.  


Dean couldn't bear the thought of losing Cas again. But most of all, he hated himself for getting attached to him in the first place. He knew that he couldn't get attached to people, because he knew that in the end he would lose them. That's Dean Winchester's curse, to lose everyone he loves. So why, why did he have to go and fall for that one? For an angel of the Lord. One who wasn't supposed to have feelings, was never supposed to rebel against his family to team up with just a worthless human, to die for him countless times. Dean didn't deserve that.  


Dean sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do? He had to be strong. He had to do it for his brother. Sam couldn't get through this by himself. Dean had to be strong for him and help him, take care of him, as he's always done. He could never let Sam see the weak side of him.  


For a moment, he swore he heard something. Something familiar. But no, it couldn't be. He was so desperate to hear that sound that his mind was playing tricks on him. He was sure. However, he couldn't believe his eyes when he turned around to look at his best friend, standing there. His best friend that he had missed so much, even though it had just been two months since he'd last seen him.  


"Hello, Dean"  


Dean was frozen, he couldn't move. He still wasn't sure whether what was standing infront of him was real or not. Castiel kept simply staring at him. Dean managed to get up, and slowly he made his way towards the angel. Standing really close to him, Dean lifted his hand and placed it on Castiel's shoulder, and yes, it was real. It had to be. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, grabbed his friend by both his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. A hug so tight, he was sure that if Castiel was human, he would have died from suffocation. He remembered hugging Cas when he found him in Purgatory, but this time it was different. Because Cas lifted his hands, grasping Dean too, hugging him tight, his fingers in digging the fabric that rested on his back, it almost hurt. But hurting was good, cause hurting meant that it was real.  


Dean closed his eyes, wanting to feel the moment, let it sink, let himself believe it. He had Cas now, he was holding him. And he was never letting him go. Never again. He didn't know how long they had been standing like that, just holding each other tight. Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter. Cas was here now, that's what mattered. When Dean opened his eyes, his sight was blurry and he felt the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't help it. "Thank God you're okay" it came out rough and broken, not much more than a whisper.  


When they finally pulled away, Cas spoke "It's good to see you too, Dean". He had a soft smile on his face, and Dean couldn't help but smile back at him. Castiel's hand was still resting on Dean's left shoulder. Right above the spot where his handprint used to be, a mark Castiel had left when he pulled Dean out of Hell. The mark that kept them bound, even though it wasn't visible anymore. It was still marked on Dean's soul.  


"Dean, I-" Castiel began to say, but he stopped there and broke their eye contact, staring at the ground.  


Dean furrowed his eyebrows "What's wrong?"  


Cas sighed, then looked straight at Dean's eyes again "I- I heard all your prayers, I'm sorry I didn't-"  


"No" Dean cut him off "No, stop. Just -- Let's just leave that crap for later, okay?" he said, and it came out harsher than he had intended.  
Castiel had a confused look on his face, but nodded "If that's what you wish", he stated. Dean smiled at that.  


"What?" Cas seemed confused once again, trying to figure out the reason behind Dean's smile.  
Dean looked at him "Nothing" he said "I just, you know -- missed you"  


Castiel smiled, more to himself than at Dean and before he could say anything his friend spoke again "Come on, Sam will wanna see you," he said "and then I'm gonna show you around the place" and with that, he grabbed Castiel's hand and led him out of his room. They had a lot of crap going on, and they had a lot of things they needed to talk about. But Cas was alive, he was back and that's all that mattered for the time.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll continue this in a part 2


End file.
